ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Constrictor
Constrictor was Team UK Robotics' second entry in Robot Wars, after Rottweiler in Series 2. Constrictor fought in The Seventh Wars, losing in Round 2 to Tsunami and fought in 2003 Techno Games, losing in round 2 there too. Robot History 2003 Techno Games It worked with Hellbent in the Football, forming The Skeleton Crew. The Skeleton Crew beat Team Snow Kat (the 2002 silver medalists) in round 1. They lost to MAKE Robotics 2 nil in the quarter-final. Series 7 In its first battle, Constrictor faced the experienced Fluffy and Killer Carrot 2 as well as newcomers Scarey-Go-Round. Constrictor's first attack was a drive into Killer Carrot 2, before it failed to get purchase on its opponent while raising its weapon - knocking the protective panel from its own weapon backwards. Constrictor continued to tussle with Killer Carrot 2 and slid under the front of its opponent, forcing its front upwards. Killer Carrot 2 then clamped down onto the top of Constrictor with its flipper and pushed it backwards, with Constrictor's protective panel falling off as Scarey-Go-Round bumped into it. Constrictor made its way over to Scarey-Go-Round, but moved away after failing to get into position to lift it. Killer Carrot 2 engaged with Constrictor again as it forced it backwards with a strong ram before attempting in vain overturn Constrictor with a flip. All four robots then met in the centre of the arena where Constrictor came in with a couple of tentative nudges, before driving into Fluffy, which was showing little signs of mobility. Suddenly, Constrictor found itself perilously close to the pit, which Killer Carrot 2 had just descended. With time ticking down, Constrictor and Killer Carrot 2 continued to jostle with one another, before cease was called. The battle ended with no robot counted out or officially eliminated, but the judges decided that Constrictor and Killer Carrot 2 had done enough to progress to the second round. In the next round, Constrictor faced the German robot Tsunami, which had flipped both Major Tom 3 and Diabolus out of the arena in its first round melee. Constrictor started by unsuccessfully trying to flick Tsunami up with its weapon before driving up onto Tsunami's front. The German machine threw Constrictor over - an attack which saw Constrictor's middle panel on top of it flop backwards. Constrictor flicked itself back over but failed with another lift of its weapon. Tsunami then came in with a strong side-on flip, sending Constrictor spiralling through the air once more and removing its top panel for a second battle in a row. Constrictor pressed itself upwards in an attempt to get itself the right way up again, but after multiple failed attempts to do so, Tsunami came in and lined up another attack, before driving Constrictor across the arena floor and hurling Constrictor out of the arena, eliminating it from the competition. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Techno Games Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robots from Devon Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Football Competitors Category:Invertible Robots Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Robots with Pincers Category:Techno Games 2003 competitors Category:Robot Wars Series 7 Robots